


Willing, Wet, and Wanting

by GemmaRose



Series: CoC AU [6]
Category: Corruption of Champions, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breastfeeding, Cervix Fucking, Come Inflation, Feeding Kink, Fuckbuddies, Incubus Lotor (Voltron), M/M, Marathon Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Stuffing, Succubi & Incubi, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: “You mentioned once, being hungry after we fuck.”“Yeah, after.”“Well, I thought that if we ate before then you could enjoy your afterglow more.” he smiled, and Lance couldn’t help but relax slightly.“Aww, Lotor, that’s sweet.”





	Willing, Wet, and Wanting

“Lotor?” Lance looked around, then down at the note in his hand, then back at his surroundings, There was the funny shaped cactus, the little spar of sandstone, the dried out remains of what was once an oasis, but no incubus. He frowned, and looked up to check the position of the sun in the sky. He was definitely on time, so it wasn’t likely Lotor had already left. Was he being stood up? He chuckled and shook his head. Stood up, on a booty call, by an incubus. He’d sooner find a goo-naga out here.

“Right here.” a familiar voice purred in his ear, and Lance couldn’t help but startle. His wings flared and strong, clawed hands gripped them tight at the base, scratching at the sensitive edge of the membrane where it attached near his shoulder blades. His ever-eager cock stiffened, and the constant drip of lubricant from his cunt increased to a heavy stream as Lotor pressed up against his back. “Are you already so eager for me?” he chuckled, and a shudder passed through Lance's whole body as the incubus’s rich voice vibrated straight through his bones into his core.

“Had some- negotiations, with the sand witches.” he panted, pre already dripping from the head of his cock as it rose to its full length.

“You’ll have to tell me about them, later.” Lotor murmured, releasing Lance’s wings and tracing his hands down his sides, humming softly as he caressed every soft curve. “Have you been working out?”

“You like it?” Lance grinned, tilting his head back against Lotor’s shoulder with a smile. Admittedly, he’d only started hitting the Tel'adre gym in the evenings because it was cheaper than paying for enough Reducto to get his hips and ass back to normal after Lotor’s birthday present, but he rather liked having a steel core under his plush curves and silky skin.

“I like you.” Lotor smiled, bending his head to press a kiss to the edge of Lance’s lips. “Come, I’ve a session readied for us.”

“Oh?” Lance’s grin widened, then widened further as he felt Lotor’s cock poke against his ass. “I’ll bite, what is it?”

Lotor simply stepped back, grabbing Lance by the hand to spin him so they faced each other, and pulled him towards the dry oasis. The shallow bowl which had once held water was firmer than the surrounding sand, and Lance’s eyebrows raised at the sight of a blanket spread out on the ground. More notable, however, was the pile in the middle. Large eggs in three colours, and a white box tied with a pretty red ribbon.

“I’ve prepared a picnic.” Lotor gestured for Lance to sit, and he did so as elegantly as he could with his cock still sticking up rock-hard in front of him. The fabric under him immediately dampened with his own lubricant, and he shifted in place as Lotor sat down across from him. “You mentioned once, being hungry after we fuck.”

“Yeah, after.”

“Well, I thought that if we ate before then you could enjoy your afterglow more.” he smiled, and Lance couldn’t help but relax slightly.

“Aww, Lotor, that’s sweet.” he reached forwards, and picked up one of the eggs. It was perhaps the size of a child’s ball from back home, but squished into the vague shape of an egg and mottled purple and white. He’d laid eggs like these before, but never tried them. Even after months here, eating something which had come out of his vagina was still a step too weird for him. “Where did you get these?”

“I have my sources.”

“And why so much?”

“Why do you think?” Lotor grinned, sunlight glinting on his sharp teeth. “I’ve been waiting for days to slake myself on you.”

Lance shivered, lubricant gushing from between his legs and pre spurting from his cock. This was going to be one of _those_ scenes, the ones where he lost the rest of the day to getting his brains fucked out and didn’t even mind barely being able to walk the next morning. “Alright.” he agreed. “Am I eating all of this?”

“Not quite.” Lotor admitted, pulling the blue mottled eggs from the pile. “For every four items you eat, I will eat one of these. If you wish to tap out, go for this.” he laid his hand on the fifth blue egg, and Lance nodded.

“So, I take it you’re feeding me?” he didn’t ‘get it’, personally, but Lotor was always extra enthusiastic if he watched Lance eat or drink something before they fucked, especially if it was a gift. And honestly, as long as it didn’t take away any of his junk, Lance was fine with that.

“Only if you’ll allow it.” Lotor demurred, and Lance smiled. Such a perfect gentleman, and with a dick to die for. What more could he ask of this world, in terms of fuckbuddies?

“Alright.” he rose to his feet, stripping off his scantily revealing armour as he walked around to seat himself in Lotor’s lap, pressing his dripping folds to the top of the incubus’s cock and flicking his spade-tipped tail to curl around the base of Lotor’s own tail. “Feed me.” he said imperiously, tilting his head back to smile at him. Lotor’s cock pulsed between his thighs, and Lance reached down under his own length to tug at his monster clit, moaning and rocking back and forth as Lotor used magic to rearrange the pile into something he could more easily reach.

“Working up an appetite?” the incubus purred, and Lance forced himself to still with a breathy chuckle.

“You could say that.” he lifted a hand, and groped at one breast so a trickle of milk leaked from his massive nipple. “Or you could say I’m trying to work up _your_ appetite.”

Lotor swallowed, tongue darting out to wet his lips, and Lance ground down on his cock again. Lotor groaned, and dropped his head to rest it atop Lance’s. “I thought I was supposed to be the demon here.” he whined, and Lance laughed.

“I thought I was supposed to be getting fed.” he pouted right back, and Lotor sighed.

“So demanding.” he mock-chided. “You haven’t even told me what you want to eat first.” he gestured at the food now arranged to their left, and Lance’s eyebrows rose at the sight of half a dozen cupcakes in the now-lidless white box.

“Let’s start with one of those, then rotate.” he pointed at the cupcakes, and Lotor kissed his cheek.

“An excellent choice.” he murmured, and Lance opened his mouth as the sugary confection was lifted to his lips. It was delicious, sweet and sticky, but also tasted slightly stale. The eggs, likewise, were tasty but a tad overcooked. Lotor had probably prepared them himself, though, so Lance didn’t complain. Demons didn’t need to eat this sort of stuff, it wasn’t like Lotor would’ve had cause to learn how to make human food. After the second egg Lotor’s hand hovered over the lone blue one in a wordless question, and Lance shook his head. Lotor’s acknowledgement came in the form of another cupcake held to his lips, and then gentle rubbing at his stomach as he took his own part of the feast.

By the time Lotor stopped, Lance felt fit to burst. Looked it a bit, too, his packed stomach bulging out like after that time Lotor had fucked his throat raw and come so much he’d actually had to tap out. “So good.” Lotor murmured, stroking over his taut skin gently. “Just one last thing, Lance.”

Lance shook his head with a whine, and Lotor pressed a kiss to his jaw as he pulled something from his belt. “It’s nothing to eat, I promise.” his voice sank through Lance’s skin like the sun’s heat, tingling down into his bones. “I’ve prepared drinks for both of us. No water of enhancement, I swear.”

Lance chuckled, and took the waterskin which was handed to him. “After all this, you better fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a _week_.”

“Don’t I always?” Lotor teased, and Lance shrugged as he fiddled with the seal on the waterskin. It was a different style than his enchanted one, with a little metal loop latch of sorts, and by the time he figured out how to get it undone without spilling the drink Lotor had drained his own. “Come, now.” the incubus chided as Lance took a cautious sip. “Trust me some, won’t you?”

He pulled up the bottom of the waterskin, and Lance struggled not to spill a drop. His stomach ached, badly, but that was quickly forgotten as Lotor gripped his hips and curled over around him, cock pulsing almost violently. Lance gasped, then moaned in concert with Lotor as the shaft pressed against his dripping slit grew wider, the leaking tip pushing several inches forwards with a spurt of pre. “Get that in me.” he gasped, rocking his hips to drag his cunt along the top of Lotor’s cock.

“Not yet.” Lotor groaned, dragging his hands up to cup Lance’s tits. Heat swept through him, blooming out from his packed stomach like some perverse flower, and Lotor’s hands trailed back down over him as he felt his body changing. His curvy hips widened, quickly passing the realm of matronly and entering cow-like as his thighs expanded in tandem to trap Lotor’s massive cock and his own cock-sized clit in a press of soft flesh. His ass, once a pleasant handful of muscle and fatty padding, grew even faster than his thighs, first squishing against Lotor’s trim abs and then forcing him forward as it just kept growing. And through it all, Lotor’s hands roamed over his waist, fingers sinking into the growth there which quickly went from flab to chub to thick, heavy fat as his muscles vanished under the changes.

“Lotorrrr.” he groaned as the incubus pulled back to rub the engorged, dripping head of his cock against Lance’s hungry pussy. “I just got back in shape!”

“I think I like you better like this.” Lotor murmured, reaching forwards and sliding a hand under the lowest roll of Lance’s belly fat, squeezing playfully. “All soft and wet and wanting.” he punctuated his sentence with a thrust, drawing a moan out of Lance as the head of his cock caught the edge of his lower lips and then dragged along his clit.

“Dick.”

“Ask nicely and you’ll get it.” Lotor grinned against his neck, licking into one of the creases formed by his rapid magical weight gain. “New and improved, just for you.” he rolled his hips again, and Lance moaned louder.

“Lotoooor.” he whined, and Lotor laughed into his skin.

“Alright, alright.” he guided Lance down onto his hands and knees, hands moving to grope at his massive butt. “It’s not right if I’m the only one having fun.” one of his hands dropped from Lance’s ass, and a moment later he moaned as he was split open by a rough, fast press of Lotor’s cock into his body. A spasm of sharp, bright pain-pleasure shot through him like lightning before Lotor was even close to hilted, and he whined as he rocked back against the incubus’s cock.

“Are you gravid?” Lotor asked, and Lance shook his head with a breathless gasp. He’d laid his latest clutch just before seeing the sand witches, and then he’d come straight here, not bothering to stop back at camp for a fresh elixer. Lotor groaned low, and Lance echoed the sound as a flicker of dark magic sank through his back into his core. Lotor pulled nearly all the way out, and Lance came with a scream as the incubus thrust back in to the hilt, forcing past his magically loosened cervix and ramming into the top of his womb.

“Mine.” Lotor growled, starting up short, sharp thrusts that had Lance’s ass wobbling so much it was hard to keep his balance.

“Please.” Lance sobbed, already cresting towards another climax. “In me.” his breath was torn from him in a scream as Lotor pulled almost fully out once more, and when the incubus slammed back in and came Lance blacked out. He was sure he wasn’t out for long, though, because Lotor was still fucking him when he came to face-down in the sand. The incubus was alternating between kneading his massive, jiggly ass, squishing the rolls of fat on his belly, and squeezing his love handles; with his cervix spiking such intense signals through his whole body, Lance couldn’t even bring himself to care.

Lotor came again, and Lance moaned as he realized that the feeling of almost-too-much fullness was no longer coming from his stomach. He couldn’t see the bulge of Lotor’s cock and come in him through his newly gained fat, but he could certainly feel it, a hot balloon of seed resting low in his gut which sloshed with every thrust and swelled when Lotor came. His own climaxes were all but indistinguishable from each other, one long blur of mind-numbing pleasure punctuated only by spikes of agonizing ecstasy when Lotor pulled near completely out and slammed back in.

It was a struggle to stay conscious, when Lotor was drowning him in so much pleasure he couldn’t even fully comprehend it, but Lance managed. Lotor’s hands never stopped roaming, groping at every inch of Lance’s new curves, but with his mouth he worshipped a much smaller area of skin. He bit and sucked at Lance’s neck and shoulders, leaving bloody-edged bruises that Lance’s armour would do absolutely nothing to hide, and once that was covered moved further down, licking along Lance’s spine to the sensitive base of his wings.

“So lovely.” Lotor gasped against one of the fleshy stubs, stilling with a moan as he came yet again. Lance could only keen in response, his sensitive, neglected cock twitching at the ghost of hot breath over spit-slicked skin. “If only I could keep you forever.” he snapped his hips forward again, and Lance let out a hoarse cry as he toppled over the edge yet again. Lotor moaned into the base of his wings, resuming his relentless pace, and Lance didn’t resist when Lotor dragged one of his hands down to press to his soft stomach.

“Just imagine.” Lotor murmured, moving his mouth back up to nip at one of Lance’s ears. “Soon you’ll be heavy with our children.” he pulled Lance’s hand over a small, but distinct swell of his lower abdomen. “Soft and lovely and full of life.” he dug his claws in slightly, scratching shallow lines of blood as Lance’s hand fell back to the come-soaked sand beneath them. He couldn’t deny, the idea did spark something in him. Eggs were less messy than live births, but the ones from the witches’ elixers came out lifeless.

“Please.” he gasped as Lotor came again, rocking his belly into the incubus’s palm and relishing the pressure. He hadn’t realised, until Lotor brought it up, how much he missed being pregnant instead of gravid. How much he wanted to bring something new into this world, even if that something was as demonic as its father. His breasts ached, milk leaking from his swollen nipples in a steady stream, and he groped for Lotor’s hand to drag it up to his chest. “Please.” he repeated, his voice cracking as Lotor drew almost fully out. The incubus paused, giving Lance’s breast a squeeze, and he whined as a little jet of milk squirted onto the ground, wasted.

“Of course.” Lotor murmured, and Lance cried out plaintively as Lotor pulled entirely out of him. The incubus flipped him deftly onto his back, the impact softer than he’d expected, and Lance moaned in loud approval as he was re-penetrated. Lotor’s teeth scraped over the skin of his stomach, then up as he made his way to Lance’s tits. His tongue circled one massive pierced nipple, lapping up the leaking milk eagerly, and Lance bucked up when the incubus bit him playfully.

“Lotoooor.” he whined, and the demon laughed into his chest.

“Alright, alright.” he soothed, lapping at the pinched skin briefly before sealing his lips to the surrounding skin and sucking.

Lance came on the spot, eyes rolling back in his head as bliss swept through him. He could hardly breathe, and thought was out of the question as Lotor pumped him full of demonic seed, and fuller, and fuller. He was distantly aware of the shadows growing longer, of the sky growing dark, but it wasn’t until Lotor pulled away to flop down at his side that those facts meant anything. He turned his head lazily, and a grin spread across his face at the sight of his incubus friend lying there as exhausted as he was.

“Good scene?” Lotor asked, staring up at the sky.

“Very.” Lance stretched, grateful that the magic forcing his cervix open seemed to have lost its hold when Lotor wore himself out. Even with his new, thicker frame, his belly jutted out like a third trimester pregnancy from the sheer amount of come trapped inside him. He stroked a hand over the bulge, and chuckled wearily as his wrecked cunt fluttered with interest.

“Don’t.” Lotor moaned, rolling onto his side and burying his face in Lance’s shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t look so damn happy about this.” Lotor laid a hand over Lance’s, pressing hard enough that Lance instinctively clenched to keep everything inside.

“Why?” Lance frowned at the incubus. “I’ve got a belly full of decent food and hot come, and I’ve filled yours with my milk. What’s not to be happy about?”

“Do you want to be here all night?” Lotor asked, and Lance smiled as he grabbed one of Lotor’s hands to drag onto the bulge where his come-stuffed belly bulged out from the thick layer of fat.

“You’re into this, aren’t you.” he teased, rubbing Lotor’s hand through the splatters of come on his stomach. “You like getting me pregnant as much as I like _being_ pregnant.”

Lotor whined, pressing his face harder into Lance’s shoulder, but the stiffening of his cock against the side of Lance’s thigh was answer enough. Lance laughed, and twisted so he was on his side facing Lotor, the incubus's half-hard length pressed against his belly. “I don’t think my cunt or my womb can take another round just now, but how about this.” he set a hand on Lotor’s hip and slid it back and down, until he could wind the base of the demon’s tail through his fingers. “Soon as I give birth, I'll track you down and you can fuck me pregnant again.”

“You’d do that for me?” Lotor’s eyes shone, and Lance smiled at him.

“Well, it might not take on the first try, but if you’re not up to it-”

“I am.” Lotor assured him quickly, sitting up with the most blatantly eager look on his face Lance had ever seen.

“I gotta say, though.” Lance groaned, rolling back onto his back and running a hand down over his softer, more jiggly curves. “This? Can’t be a regular thing.”

“Aww.” Lotor pouted. “But you’re so lovely like this.” he made to straddle Lance’s hips, then seemed to think better of it and settled for one thigh, tracing Lance’s new figure with his hands.

“I’m a fat omnibus.” Lance pouted up at him, all but daring his demonic friend to insist on semantics.

“You’re beautiful.” Lotor insisted instead. “The perfect model of a-” he stopped, and Lance pushed himself up on his arms with a frown.

“Perfect model of a what?”

“I just realized, you wouldn’t know.” the incubus said slowly, his gaze drifting to the distant mountains. “The most successful of my kind don’t have to hunt for their food. They keep a cadre of mortals, thralled or willing or both, wherever they’ve chosen to make their lair. Few of these mortals ever wish to leave, so an outsider like you wouldn’t know.” Lotor looked back at him, and Lance’s heart leapt in his chest. “The best off, their thralls look like you. Soft, fertile, cared for.” he brushed a lock of hair back from Lance’s face, and his expression filled with so much fondness Lance could hardly bear it.

“I’ve seen Ceraph’s thralls.” he said, and Lotor cocked an eyebrow. “After she’s taken a body part, I’ll dream of them sometimes.”

“Ceraph is... irresponsible.” Lotor said after a second of thought. “They collect more mortals than they can provide for, then roam the mountains looking to replace those they’ve lost rather than taking proper care of the ones they still have.” his lips curled in a disdainful sneer as he looked off towards the horizon, but his expression softened again when his gaze returned to Lance. “I would love to keep you, Lance, but it would kill you. If not your body for trying to satisfy me on your own, then your spirit for being kept.”

“Awww.” Lance grinned, sitting up properly and pulling Lotor into a hug. “You’re such a softie.”

“I’m going to trust you see the irony in saying that while in your current state.” Lotor said dryly, squeezing Lance’s hips for emphasis.

“Shut up and hug me back.” Lance huffed, rolling his eyes. Lotor scoffed but complied, resting his head atop Lance’s. He’d have to pester Lotor about Reducto later, and maybe see if the incubus had some sort of mark he could wear to show who his womb belonged to, but for now he was more than content to simply sit and share an embrace with his friend.


End file.
